1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for playing a game such as arrange ball, which encompasses not only gaming machines installed in game halls (arcades) but also those playing similar games on screens such as TV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a ball gaming machine providing a player with a right to project a predetermined number of game balls to a game area on a game board in a game, i.e., so-called arrange ball gaming machine, an entrance number display device which displays numbers from 1 to 16 in a matrix of 4 by 4 is disposed at the center of the game area. Also, 16 entrances numbered from 1 to 16, respectively, are disposed below the game area. It has been known to light the number identical to that of an entrance having received a game ball, and the game is finished when thus lit numbers align vertically, horizontally, or obliquely, whereby a prize or the like is given to the player (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8-215375).
In such an arrange ball gaming machine, the numbers attached to the entrances and the numbers of the entrance number display device displayed in the matrix of 4 by 4 are fixedly arranged, however, whereby the game is likely to become monotonous and appear boring to the player.
On the other hand, the degree of difficulty in making the game ball enter (possibility of the ball entering) the individual entrances may vary depending on the positions where the entrances are disposed with respect to the game area, the arrangement of nails on the game board, and the like. Namely, there are entrances where the ball is easier and harder to enter, respectively, which keeps the game from being finished or allows the game to finish only along a specific line.